


Four years, ten months

by distresseddeernoises



Series: The Harku Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, KotFE spoilers, mentioned theron shan/trooper romance, minor i promise, this is all angst, trooper storyline spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distresseddeernoises/pseuds/distresseddeernoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Mirrah'kai Harku reacts to reading her husband's letters, after five years locked up in carbonite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four years, ten months

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I went into SOR fully expecting to romance Theron, and I went into kotfe with the same mindset, and then I got Aric's letter to his wife and I needed to write on it. Really, this is just my character's reaction, with everything really hitting her all of a sudden. 
> 
> Aric really grew on me over the span of the game and I'd like to go back and write more like this for them, and for some of my other characters, for the storylines I enjoyed and the characters that blossomed, such as my sith warrior and my imperial agent.

_I’m stuck in a trench with Forex and running low on ammo. Skytrooper dropships are inbound, probably two minutes out. Feels like the longer break I’ve had in weeks._

_We’ve been fighting these things for two months now. We hunker down and shoot until our barrels melt, and more of them just keep showing up. Getting real tired of it. Might not be so bad if I just had my wife here with me like I’m used to._

_I know you’re still out there. No way you’re dead.  
Two months is long enough. Please come back to us._

The letter coming up on her datapad is – well, it made her sick to her stomach. She couldn’t stop reading the words – _two months_. **Two months is long enough**. He had spent approximately four years and ten months, waiting to hear back from a wife who– 

She was sobbing before she realized, her whole body curling in on itself, a defense that did nothing. She ouldn’t break down, not right now, not when she had an alliance to lead, an empire to destroy, she couldn’t afford to break down, when people are looking to her for instruction – but clearly that didn’t matter, because she couldn’t stop the shuddering sobs that were wracking her short frame. She’d never felt so powerless. Arcann, Vaylin, Valkorion, they’d taken her away from her family, taken away her choice. They’d sent her team scattering – Elara, Vik, Yuun, Forex, Aric, her people are gone. 

Vik wasn’t coming back – but he’d never been interested in fighting a war, let alone a revolution. He had been there to clear his name, to get a chance to blow things up, legally, and make a few credits on the side. They’d become friends, had drank together, she’d even helped him on a few of his schemes, but ultimately, she wasn’t the least bit surprised by his decision, as much as it had stung. She could respect his choices. 

And she’d found Yuun, lurking in the underbelly of Zakuul – thinking she was a hallucination. She’d been glad to see his funny face, certainly, had greeted him with relief and fondness; and he’d done much of the same. He’d never forgotten her, at least. 

But Forex, Elara, she had no idea where they were, if they’d given up on her. Was Forex trying to defend a Republic that had given up on itself, fighting the scraps of the Empire, rather than turn to the real issues? Would she ever be able to get him to turn his back on a loyalty that was literally programmed into his circuits? And what about Elara? Would she find her way back to Havoc Squad? Was there even a Havoc Squad anymore? Did they remember her? Or had they given up? 

Did Aric remember her? His wife, short and fiery and ready for a fight? They’d gotten a rough start, on Ord Mantell, but she’d proved herself to him, and had gladly accepted him into the ranks of Havoc Squad, when there was nothing left – they worked well together. She could remember – the first time she’d kissed him, after flirting and gifts and subtle hints, when he was overthinking. _You kiss like you punch, Captain._ He’d gotten that hint, hadn’t he? She could remember their dates, the first time they’d – and after, when she listened to his heartbeat and enjoyed having even a moment alone together, before the rest of their team came back. She could remember thinking that she’d lost him, seeing the team around him in a circle, being unable to react when they had orders that needed to be followed – and the weeks afterwards, floating around the ship like a ghost, waiting for him to come back to her. Missions were done mechanically, her room became her safe haven; everyone had known. There was no point in keeping it a secret after that. Vik tried to get her to drink, Yuun tried to cheer her up, Elara attempted to distract, and Forex – none of it worked. She’d been a ghost until he came back. 

She could remember marrying him – nothing big, more filling out forms than a real wedding. Cultures differed, and they were in the middle of a war. There was no time. Even when they’d managed to turn the tides, there was no break. Ilum, Makeb – she’d flirted with the scientist on Makeb, even kissed her, and– 

Theron.

Granted she hadn’t –

She just wanted her husband back. In a few moments, she would be forced to stand up and take the position of command once more, to listen to every option and try to decide how to fight this was. Aric, her marriage, it couldn't be the priority right now, and she knew it, but, sitting in the middle of the crew’s quarters on her old ship, all she could do was cry.


End file.
